


Kink Academy

by KinkyKoala



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, BDSM, Boarding School, Body Dysphoria, Boyfriends, CG/L, Consensual Kink, Dd/lb, Diapers, Dysphoria, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gender Dysphoria, Headspace, Infantilism, Jokes, Kink Negotiation, Kinks, Little, MD/LB, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Porn With Plot, Puppy Play, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Experimentation, Sleepovers, Smut, Somnophilia, Swearing, Temperature Play, Vibrators, Wetting, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKoala/pseuds/KinkyKoala
Summary: Basically a school where all kinksters can live out thier dreams in a safe enviroment.The story follows five roommates (Lizzie, Poppy, Ozzy, Declan and Lucas) in their journey through Kink Academy. From highs to lows, there's something for everyone at this school.Many of the tags come into play when the fic gets up and running but rest assured there'll be plenty more joining them.P.S If anyone feels I’m misrepresenting anything feel free to say. I’m all ears, and paws are ready on the keys.





	1. Character Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> This'll get better once I get this fic on the road but for now bear with the koala.

Main Character:  
Name: Poppy  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Kinks: Open to anything  
Description: A well mannered girl, medium height, never wears anything more than t-shirt and jeans. Brown hair, long. Blue eyes.

Roommates:

Name: Lizzie  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Lesbian  
Kinks: BDSM (loves ropeplay specifically)  
Description: Outgoing, loves to party and talk. Wears anything she likes, however loves tight, sarcastic shirts. Red hair with striking green eyes. Medium height.

Name: Lucas  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Kinks: Ageplay and Petplay (Puppy)  
Description: Small, slender, kind. Has a sweet looking face and is short for his age. Often wears pale denim shorts and any coloured t-shirts. Has honey-brown curly hair which is never tamed into any sort of hair style.

Name: Declan  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Gender: Male  
Kinks: Watersports  
Description: An emo with decent social skills and a soft spot for shorties. Often seen in loose denim jeans and a metal graphic t-shirt. Tall with dark brown, almost black hair which he sweeps out of his eyes.

Name: Ozzy  
Gender: Fluid (includes non binary)  
Sexuality: Likes girls.  
Kinks: Somnophilia  
Description: Is slightly shy but loves being with people. Eager to help. Has blonde hair that's in a crew cut to be ambiguous. Medium stature. Wears whatever they feel best matches them on that day. Likes coral dresses and blue polos. 


	2. Relationships and Potential Story Arcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outline of how the characters will feel about each other and thier journeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please skip if you want a spoiler free experience. <3

** Friendships + Relationships: **

Ozzy + Lizzie

Ozzy loves spending time with Lizzie and Lizzie loves spending time with Ozzy. They're often seen eating breakfast on the sofa while watching Netflix. Brought together originally by being the first to arrive and finding each other working out at the gym, they since then set up a schedule to go with each other.

Poppy + Lucas

Poppy is very considerate of Lucas' headspaces and since discovering him wearing a nightshirt watching cartoons at 5 in the morning has immediately taken on a motherly role with him. She co-parents with Declan and occasionally dog sits. Even without their roles they work well together through a love of gaming, specifically old retro games that Lucas introduced Poppy to.

Lizzie + Poppy

Lizzie is friends with everyone in the dorm but Lizzie's sense of sarcastic and loud humour does well to combat Poppy's mild shyness. They often talk a lot during dorm meals while the others eat, listen and chat amongst them.

Declan + Lucas

What seems like an unlikely pairing, both boys spend quite a lot of time together. Lucas is a surprising fan of Declan's music after hearing it through their conjoining wall and after spending time together they learn they both love spending their unsocial hours together talking about games, music and what classes they're taking. Gradually their time starts to mean a little more to the boys and they see if their mutual diaper kink could work out for them.

Declan + Poppy

They don't have a great deal in common but they work well to make sure the dorm is a safe space for everyone. Working as make shift co-leaders for the dorm isn't the only thing they work together for. They've set up a sort of co-parent relationship over Lucas as well.

**Story arcs**:

Poppy:

Poppy's mixed bag classes means she gets to take a peek at all her friends in their element. She gets a new look at kink throughout her time at schools and makes good friends with her dorm mates.

Lizzie:

  
Lizzie is confident and loud but being tied up lets her be out of control, lets others care for her. Another thing that help her feel calm: running, sports, exercise. Anything that gets her moving is great but she misses the social element she craves in life until she notices Ozzy working out at the gym. Luckily for her Ozzy also want a sports partner. They go running and work out together daily and afterwards collapse onto the sofa with cereal and a cartoon. All before rushing to class.

Lucas:

  
Lucas has always had little tendencies, a need to chew/suck on things and he used to growl when too worked up. It wasn't until his teenage years those things started to have names like puppy space and little space. Now he's as happy as ever being accepted in a school meant for him. Unfortunately he doesn't quite trust his little and puppy self around his roommates. So he only lets himself indulge late at night. Luckily for his sleep schedule he's soon found out by Poppy and Declan. They work together to keep him on schedule and happy.

Declan:

  
Declan was never particularly alright with his kink. It felt like he was gross unnatural but when he comes to KA suddenly he's vanilla. He finally lets his guards down and lets in a very sweet boy: Lucas. Declan already felt something watching Lucas that first day, the way he joked and laughed, how small he was standing next to Declan. Soon Declan finds that Lucas is listening to his music through the walls after Lucas comes through to ask about a particular song one night. One thing leads to another and they choose to indulge both their diaper kinks and end up boyfriends.


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet your main character Poppy on her introduction to her new kinky life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the start! The writing gets better, I promise.

As I walked up through Kink Academy's front entrance toward my dorm, or KA as it was known as in and around the many kink groups and parties I'd been to, there was a sense of relief and excitement. This was a place that could accept me for the strange and eccentric way my arousal and life worked. This was a place I could call home for as long as I needed. For some it was a case of a few months or popping in for impromptu classes whenever they could for a few years, not me though, I was going all in and boarding there for two whole years.

A distant relative had died about 3 years ago and left a gracious sum of money to me and my brother, immediately I knew what I would spend it on (that was as soon as I had been of legal age to access it). I'd been researching an academy for kinky people like myself since I'd first heard about it at a masquerade key party.

My researching had led me to a very well presented site with a sleek crimson banner across the top and bold black letters reading "Kink Academy: A home for even the strangest of pleasures". I was utterly enthralled by the prospect of spending a few years in a dorm and school with like minded people. The website listed informative pages on all aspects of the academy from things like their wristbands that can show what a person is into and or what they're looking for at a glance and the strict entry process the school follows to make sure that all their pupils are safe and know correct procedures.

Needless to say I was boundlessly exited standing at those gates being reminded of the rules of the school and given a starter pack full of condoms, birth control pills, mouth guards and even a sneaky finger sleeve with vibrating features.

All the new students were given a quick tour and a map that went into more detail about the grounds. There were classrooms tailored for everything (waterproof floors for water sports, padded rooms for anyone who might want to crawl around such as pet players or Littles and so many other thoughtful additions) and although I had already memorized the grounds through multiple 3am sessions during anxious nights, I allowed myself a refresher to help reinvigorate my excitement for classes.

There were multiple "clean up" rooms around sight which the tour guide had explained were essentially big bathrooms with fresh clothes, showers and baths along with any amenities you could want (such as diapers, scented soaps and even a few sneaky snacks to help you recharge). On top of the "clean up" rooms there were also "cool down" rooms for those that got overwhelmed or tired for whatever reason, be it panic attack or just feeling to tired from a previous session.

When we had popped our heads round in the tour there were a few people in but the wide, sky blue padded walls made you feel as though no matter how many people were in there there would always be enough space to calm down. Although even if there were too many in there you could always head back home or to your dorm and head back to class when you were up for it, no one was going to keep you there but the guide had said that some people lived too far away to do that so the school provide a few of these spaces (after all when you pay to go to kink classes your going to want to know that your being considered at all times).

I'm so exited to start school on Monday but first I want to check out my dorm! And my dorm mates! God I hope they're nice people.


	4. The Dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first glance at Poppy's new dorm and most importantly dorm mates.
> 
> This chapter contains: bad jokes, a next to none understanding of social cues and most importantly some kink discussion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit iffy on how to portray a fluid character so if I get anything wrong please don't be offended. If you tell me I can change it immediatly.

The tour concludes and you go back to the entrance to pick up my bags from the messy pile everyone dumped their bags onto in the excitement of arriving. You hoist a big duffle bag over my shoulder and pull two drag along bags behind you. Two years means a lot of packing. It's basically just a bunch of clothes, shower stuff and a few other nick nacks to help you feel at home. Not that you've ever felt more welcomed; the school is providing a lot and people gush about the plushness of dorm sofas and beds.

All our dorms are locked by a key that we were mailed along with your dorm room plan and number. You're really lucky and my room faces the plaza so it'll have plenty of sunlight and hopefully some nice views.

You tug my bags through a few sign posted hallways until I reach a room labelled dorms 126-131: you hurriedly tug my key out and jam it in the lock. You barely register the sound of voices coming from the room and swing the door open somewhat dramatically. Everyone in the room turns to see you. You count 2 girls and 2 boys sitting on a couch mid-conversation, apparently you're the second last to arrive unless people invited friends.

"Hi, I'm Jessie . It's so nice to see I have yet another sexy roomate! We were afraid we had two duck outs! Apparently they happen pretty often. So sad. At least after half a bloody hour we seem to only have one." says one of the girls . The one with glossy red hair and a tight black t-shirt that says "Hey girl!" on it. She seems like the life of the party and also like a confident girl, clearly not afraid to say her mind. You're kind of a nervous person it's nice to see someone with "taboo" kinks be confident. What brand of taboo, you're sure you'll find out later. By God if you don't want to just read minds at this moment though.

"Don't worry we've learnt she does pause for breath. Sometimes." A boy with mousey brown hair says. He looks quite small, spender. Kind of adorable, if you're being truthful.

"You know Lucas, lying to the newbie is kind of mean" The person with a blonde crew cut pipes up from a corner of the couch.

Poppy feels a little indignant about being called newbie. She's only a little bit late. Besides she may or may not have accidentally gone around trying to find room 236 which apparently is completely non existent according to the front desk staff.

She look expectantly at the boy with black hair, tucked away from everyone, to add in his opinion or introduce himself but he remains quite and nestled into a fictional book world.

The boy with mousey hair pipes up again "That's Declan, I wouldn't expect him to say much; in the half hour he's been here he's said two sentences. One of which was only to ask where  
Room 129 was."

A few seconds go by. The girl with the crew cut and peach printed dress coughs and the boy turns to look at her. "Lucas, introduce yourself too, dummy"

"Oh shit, I mean shoot. I'll find out your stance on swearing later. I mean hi. I'm Lucas." He fumbles out. Again your brain conjures up: cute.

"And I'm Ozzy." The girl says standing up to walk over to you. She shakes your hand with a good grip. "Just to clear this up before I confuse you tomorrow, I'm fluid so my outfits and looks are going to change a lot." Ah so not a girl, or at least won't be for very long.

"Not a problem, as long as your a chill person I'm sure we'll get along fine." You hope you made it clear you couldn't care less, in the good way of course. God your social skills suck.

"Oh she's cool all right, she brought coco pops with her. Fucking coco pops man!" The girl with the "Hey girl!" t-shirt shouts. "Oh, I'm Lizzie by the way. No Elizabeths please just plain ol' Lizzie."

They all turn to look at you then. Even Declan has raised his head slightly. You then realise dumbly you haven't said your name. Well done, Poppy.

"I'm Poppy." You say a second too late. "And as you can probably tell by my tardiness and generally greeeat conversation skills, I'm very nervous"

Everyone laughs, except for Lucas who more giggles and Declan who snorts and then immediately returns to neutral in an attempt to cover it up.

"Don't worry 'bout it babe. I think we're all a little nervous." Lizzie says.

Everyone in the room nods and then seems at a loss on what to do next. Ozzy pick up the slack and announces that "Right then I think some snacks are in order now that our what seems like will be our last dorm mate has arrived." She hops up and heads over to the kitchen which is joined on open plan to the living room. You take a seat closest to Lizzie, between where her and Ozzy were.

"I don't know about you but I'm a curious little vixen and I'm just dying to find out all about you all! I think we should get down to the nitty gritty now." Lizzie says in a voice that says there's no backing out.

"Ooh yes, Lizzie. Come on guys." Ozzy says coming back with harmful off crisps.

"Okay then, what do you guys want to know?" Poppy says. She's actually quite curious herself about the others but felt it wasn't her place to ask.

"How about we start with kinks?" Declan says, startling everyone. He smiles at that. "I'm not that scary guys."

"I don't know Deccy boy. Your t-shirt filled with skulls says otherwise" Lizzie says jokingly. He snorts again and then stiffle it with a hand.

"Ah ah ah. Don't go dodging the question now Lizzie." Lucas adds in a quip of his own.

"Why I wouldn't dream of it Lucas!" Lizzie adds in a posh, high pitched, mocking tone. "I'm into BDSM." She adds with the air of confidence Poppy has already learnt to expect from Lizzie.

"Wow Lizzie going real fucking broad there." Ozzy says with a teasing hint to her voice; which of course Lizzie takes as a challenge.

"Oh sorry peach butt," Lizzie teases right back. "I'm into it all but bondage is definitely a preference if you know what I mean." She winks dramatically at the end and the group lets out a laugh. Everything feels comfortable, for the first time in a long time Poppy feels relaxed while talking about kinks.

"Okay okay, I don't want to be outshone by Lizzie now. I'm into Somnophilia or in layman's terms sleeping" Ozzy says before Declan adds "Big whoop it's England, we all like sleeping in." He seems to have warmed up since snacks have been introduced to the equation.

The group has an odd bit off silence as everyone pick throughout the crisps. It's an odd detail but for a room full of "sexual deviants" all the ready salted crisps have quickly been taken.

"I guess I should go now, you might be surprised to know the broody guy with is head in a book hasn't talked to a whole lot of people this slash anyone about this." Declan says with a joke that seem awfully sincere to Poppy. "I'm into urophilia or for you dummies, piss." Declan laughs but again Poppy notices he doesn't seem very happy with himself. You also see Lucas shift but brush it off as embarrassment, he doesn't seem that used to the kink scene.

"Oh good for a second I thought you got your rocks off to the Brexit scandal." You love Lizzie for having a good sense of humour. It makes this whole rush into your deep secrets in a few seconds thing one he'll of a lot easier.

Lucas has a face like a tomato at this point, again such a cutie. He seems reluctant so Declan who's sitting nearest gives him a nudge. "Okay well um shoot how do I put this."

"Probably in English, mate." Declan says. Again, you love these guys already.

"Petplay," He says all as one syllable and in a rush. Then he turns red again. "And sometimes age playing."

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean by sometimes?" You add, you feel like maybe that was too formal or blunt but you feel too much second hand embarrassment to phrase it right.

"Umm, well." He looks up, notices everyone's watching him and immediately ducks again. "I guess it's things like diapers and a little bit off the innocence and oral parts."

"Aww, Luky. You are adorable." Lizzie gushes and goes over to hug him. Even though in any other situation hugging strangers seems strange; to Poppy it feels like she already knows these people, it seems like Lizzie feels the same. "Seriously though, no need to get embarrassed." She says releasing him from her hug and sitting back down. "We're all kinky here, kind of a requirement, Bud." He laughs and Poppy knows he's fine. Even if all his blood has rushed to his head.

"And then there was one." He says. Suddenly all the attention's on her. Well that dents his cuteness. Not really though.

Take a breath Poppy, you can't be the only experimentalist. "Well I don't really have a specific kink per say." Lucas jokingly boos. "I guess kinks are my kink, kind of. It excites me to think of all the weird and wonderful things people are into. I'm kind of just here to experiment."

Even though no one says anything, everyone's smiling to themselves. Poppy tries to think why. She supposes after being considered "weird" by society, to meet someone so interested in kinks must be kind of nice, comforting even.

"It seems we've run out of people to tell us our kinks. A true shame, folks." Ozzy says breaking the daze. "However there's plenty more to learn. So let the questions begin."

Begin they do. The group talk for the rest of the afternoon. Lizzie orders kebabs and they talk through dinner as well. It's only as 11 o'clock approaches that Declan break off in claim of "beauty rest". Soon followed by Poppy and Lucas. They leave Ozzy and Lizzie to continue talking, they seem to be hitting it off. They all have really.

With pyjamas hauled out of a suitcase and teeth brushed, Poppy climbs into her new bed (which doesn't creak, oh my Lord that's a change!) and lets her eyes droop. Much like the others do in their individual rooms. They rest up for their last day before class begins!


	5. A Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploration into how Lizzie and Ozzy become friends so quick through a love of running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is kind of short I thought it was important to establish friendships early on.

Lizzie wakes up to the bright light of un-closed blinds. She flinched as she opens her eyes. She really should have had the sense to close them last night but honestly all she could do was shuffle her way to bed after her and Ozzy stayed up just past one talking. There was just so much to talk about, so many parts of their lives they wanted to share.

Ugh, she thought as she looked in the mirror. Her saving grace was she had unpacked when she arrived first and had nothing to do . She grabs a hairbrush and puts her hair up in a sleek pony tail and quickly changes into work out clothes.

She check the clock it's 5:30, although the ache of lost sleep pains her soul; the thought of getting to the campus gym invigorated her. She grabs her key and sets out into the bright morning. She jogs her way over to where the signs say the gym is. She heads right on in after signing in at the front desk. Her tread mills await, she normally runs outside but getting lost on her first full day seems like a mistake.

She paces herself up and up until it's elevated and at a jogging pace. Her heart pounds and she lets herself get lost in the rhythm of her body's movements. There something so fulfilling about exercise for Lizzie. Yet something about it hurts her inside, she spend hours of her life exercising something she's quite proud of but it's all by herself. Her mum used to run with her back when Lizzie was younger but then she moved out. She couldn't bare to do a running group, there was never anyone her age and if there was they were usually full off themselves and only running to lose weight. That's not why Lizzie ran.

She ran to be free. To let her body relax into a movement, relax into those snapshot poses that blend into one fluid motion. Lizzie supposes that's the opposite of being tied up, to be held forcefully to any position your captor sees fit. To be contained. To have her body suspended in a position, to be suspended in a single shot, to be still.

Lizzie reaches 5km and decides that's enough, she goes to head out but blonde hair catches her eyes. Ozzy!

Today Ozzy's breasts are gone and he(?) Yeah he's wearing a workout singlet with a vest like thing underneath. A little voice in her head replies with binder but Lizzie couldn't care less, she's just watching Ozzy run. He runs like a champion, a similar speed to Lizzie but there's no thought in the movement. Just straight, raw fucking running. It's incredible Lizzie thinks. He'd make a great running partner the voice pipes up again. This time Lizzie doesn't tell it to fuck off.

She makes her way over to him. She stands in between a row of equipment, in front of him. He notices her dashing hair right away and stops the machine, letting it slow before stopping. He raises a hand in a wave/ greeting gesture, too out of breath to do anything else. She lets him breathe and take out his ear buds.

"Hey there, dormie! Long time no see." She laughs and Ozzy smiles accordingly. "I'm just going to cut the bullshit hello and get straight to the real stuff. You run like a God damn stallion." That time Ozzy does laugh. "I don't know if you're in the market for a running partner but I think I'm a good match speed wise, so if you ever want me just knock on my dorm room, okay? I think you'll find it easy enough." Again a light chuckle, they literally dorm on opposite sides of a small hallway, with the boys in a identical position across the open plan living space and Poppy in a room connecting on to that weird living room/ kitchen/ general fuckery area.

"Actually I could use a running partner, I used to be a part of a pride club run group and I'm already missing running with my mates so yeah, let's do it." He puts out his hand ,uncertain, but Lizzie shakes it firmly anyway. "Running partners it is then, and dormies of course." She teases.

"We can sort out the details on the way back then?" He says. "Of course, in fact I think we're just waiting on you." He chuckles and gathers his stuff.

They head back and talk out a routine (they both take running seriously) in the crisp morning air .It's supposed to be Summer but the bite of Autumn is already here. By the time their climbing the stairs to the dorm they've got it all set out and Ozzy promised to write it up and photocopy it. Lizzie's really looking forward to it and so is Ozzy, they get along well.

They head to their respective rooms to grab toiletries, only really hair brushes, combs and razor sort of things as the school despite seeming like just a very plush university is also acting like a hotel of sorts and providing soaps and towels. That's probably why only 230 "students" board a year, it doesn't come cheap. They then head to the showers which while joined in blocks are more like tiny shower rooms with conjoined walls. They enjoy washing off the sweat and grime of the gym in comfortable silence before heading back to their respective rooms.

They end up, Ozzy in some smart khaki shorts and a lovely pale pink Rugby polo and Lizzie in her Jean and t-shirt combo (this time with little blue hearts spattered over a black shirt), leaning on each other on the couch. Cereal (coco pops, coco pops, Lizzie chanted) in hand and some cartoon show from Netflix on. That's how the rest of the dorm find them when they finally get their lazy bums up and dressed for a breakfast. None of them seem all too surprised. It seems these two are going to be the "official dorm besties", as Lizzie insists.  



	6. A Little Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains repression of headspaces through adult means (porn) if this is upsetting please feel free to skip to paragraph 5. I promise the rest of the chapter is light hearted :)

When Lucas wakes up he can already tell today is going to be one of "those" days. He whines when he wakes up and he's managed to swaddled himself in his quilt during the night. In other words his Little side has decided to rear it's head.

Way to go Lucas, less than 24 hours after meeting your dorm mates and you're already trying to get them to baby you. Lucas can't see that ending very well so he ignores his inner child and stretches out. He goes to get a dark blue t-shirt but Little Lucas protests and he ends up taking out a pastel yellow one instead. It's soft and he secretly doesn't mind that the dark blue one has been left behind. He looks at his packs of pull ups and decides he can maintain at least that part of his adult life, for now. So instead he chooses some boxers and a pair of washed out denim jeans.

He's really not doing a great job of repressing this he realises as he more sucks his toothbrush than brushes with it. He doesn't want to do this today! He likes these people, he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of them. His mind flashes to Declan's snort. He couldn't bare it if it was directed at him. Lucas' eyes go misty. God damn it, Little Lucas is definitely not going to stay down today. There's no choice for it.

Lucas pulls out his phone and types porn into the search bar. He hates knowing he's doing this to his inner child, to his coping mechanism but he just can't deal with it today. He could if it were in a more sexual mood, than Lucas could just wank and it'd be over but no such luck. He clicks the first link and feels himself cringe at the over the top moans and the lack of emotion. He stops after a minute. He knows there's no chance in hell he'll regress after that.

He makes his way down the corridor to the middle kitchen,living room place and his eyes are drawn to where everyone else is in a kind of makeshift cuddle pile with cereal. Ozzy and Lizzie are flat out leaning on each other, arms wrapped around in side hugs. Poppy's sat next to Ozzy sitting a lot closer her than Declan is to Lizzie. Poppy's got her legs tucked up while Declan's sat criss-cross apple sauce. You hope this is how every morning starts as you make yourself up some Shreddies. You walk over and join Declan on the sofa.

You note Ozzy looks more masculine today in pale pink polo, before your eyes are drawn to the emo fest that is Declan's shirt. You're starting to see a trend here of skulls. You ignore the gore in favour of the cartoon playing on the tv. You think it might be a newer one because you've never seen it. You guzzle down most of your cereal entranced by it. Maybe also Declan's snorts. He's so quick to pretend they don't happen it's funny.

You think you must have been there for about half an hour before Poppy gets up to collect all the bowls and spoons into the dishwasher. You all thank her politely, or some what, Lizzie chooses to smack her ass with a "Thanks, Babe" quip. Poppy blushes before retorting with: "You can thank me better later tonight." You all laugh at Poppy's response, she clearly belongs here.

After clearing up, it's evident you're all a little bored of tv, it's then that Declan points out there's an X-Box. Ozzy the self proclaimed "Tech whiz" goes over to sort out the HDMI connections and some other wordy shit. You only pay attention when they ask whether anyone brought any extra controllers or games. "I've got you covered!" You say before hopping up and sprinting to your room. You grab the box labelled games and rush back to the living room. You place the box on the coffee table in between the sofa and tv.

There's a collective "Wow" at the sight before Lizzie comes over to:"Check out what you're packing" with a unmissed wink. She pulls out your two controllers. One pastel purple, the other a pastel yellow. What can you say you're as sucker for pastels. She then finds your Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and let's out a "Hell yeah! Who's up for some smash?" She cries as she grabs your purple controller. "Yeees!" Ozzy replies grabbing one of the two dorm issued controllers, they're plain but they'll do the job. You also take one of your controllers, yellow to match your shirt "I'll play." It's only then you realise you're one controller short for the five of you. You glance between Declan and Poppy. "It's fine." Declan says "I know I'd whoop your asses, wouldn't want anyone crying home to Mummy." He sticks his tongue out in jest but you feel your face flush at the word Mummy. You're quick to guide your mind back to the game. Poppy takes the last controller with an apologetic look but Declan honestly doesn't seem bothered.

"Time to smash!" You say as the game finally loads. Before realising your choice in words and blushing. "Don't pretend you didn't mean it like that, you dirty dog." Ozzy says. Again you flush at the use of dirty dog. Are they doing this on purpose? You look at Ozzy who's attention is already back on the game. Guess not, you shrug and turn back to the game too but notice Declan's questioning look in your peripheral. You'll try not to be so obvious with your internal monologue next time.

The next two hours are filled with fun, excitement and lots and lots of shouting. You're glad you're now well into the afternoon and not likely to wake other dorms up. During those hours you've all switched around controllers so everyone can get a turn. Turns out Declan can indeed whoop all your asses and it took you all ganging up on him and three rematches to beat him.

It's only when your stomach rumbles that Ozzy suggests that it's probably time for some lunch. You all decide you should probably go out in to the real world to forage, instead of staying cooped up. So far Ozzy and Lizzie are the only ones who have been out on the campus but Poppy also helps direct the group. It seems that she knows the campus back to front because she gets the group to a on campus cafe which has a joined on restaurant area in mere minutes.

You all sit in a booth and browse the menu. You see that they do a Little's menu (which has colouring pages advertised on the outside and plenty of glitter on) and a pet's menu (which says it's served in pet's bowl and is a "nutritional meal for those precious pets"), you are secretly very excited to look at them, some other time. You also spot something called the "omo drinks package", it looks a lot like an unlimited drinks package but with something called "diuretic" in. Maybe you'll google it later.

A waiter comes over and takes your orders. You learn that Poppy is allergic to peanuts and that Ozzy's vegetarian. "Don't worry, I don't care if others eat meat. I do it for the environmental benefits instead of the so called moral high ground." He assures you all.

Your lunch is just one big party. You all laugh and eat some really good food. You thought that maybe this "school" would be a repeat of most of your academic experiences, a.k.a you being a loner and hating every second. It seems you were very very wrong. You hope once classes start you all continue to spend time in a big group.

You all go to head back but suddenly Declan remembers that you should probably all pop into the reception to pick up your timetables. Poppy changes direction suddenly and leads you through a courtyard and suddenly you're in a short hallway with metal signs listing: Student concerns, Safeguarding and finally Reception. You file in through the door to find a comfortably sized room with two people sat at desk in front of you.

Lizzie steps forward and says they're dorm 126-131 and that they're here for their time tables. It's odd seeing Lizzie so formal and direct. It's then that your remember she probably has experience being someone's Mistress.

One of the people at the desk goes through a door behind the desk and comes back with envelopes. She calls out your number first and you step toward to get it. She repeats this and soon you've all got your envelopes. She calls out 131 and Declan explains that none of you have seen them. She sighs and with regretful look turns to her partner and says: "Can you file 131 as a drop-out, please." You guess some people are scared off by admitting their kinks. You hope 131, whoever they are has fun doing something else.

You all head back out and Ozzy is the first to say something. "You know what this means right?" You all stop and look at her quizzically. "Unless someone can come up with a better use for that room, I think we've just gained a play room." "Hell yeah!" Lizzie shouts. You look round to see everyone has an excited look on their face. To be honest you would quite like a space that you can play and scene in but you really think that as it's the room next to Poppy's that you all should be asking her.

It's then that Poppy pipes up. "That sounds awesome, I'd love to have a place like that so I can try out anything I learnt in class, or complete assignments." You'd forgotten about the assignment, clear up will definitely be a lot easier for you all if it's kept to one room.

"I think we're all in agreement then. That's 1:1 on the play room to drop out score board." You never took Declan to be that into sports, judging by that analogy he's definitely not. "Homerun!" Poppy adds (another failed sports analogy) before beginning to run towards the dorm blocks. You all realise in alarm you don't really know where you're going and have to sprint after her.

Finally you all arrive, huffing and puffing, except for Lizzie and Ozzy. You guess regular exercise does have some perks then. It's then that Lizzie asks: "So anyone bring a key?" You all look at each other nervously before Declan steps toward the door " Don't worry Daddy Declan wasn't a dumb ass and brought one." He says opening the door. You blush and try to ignore that the illiteration makes it a perfect match. "Aww, thanks Daddy~" Lizzie says in a mocking tone and Declan realises too late that he's been doomed to that nickname. He groans and everyone laughs as they follow Lizzie back in. Declan closes the door before saying " If that sticks I will personally lock you all out next time." "But Daddy" Poppy pouts. He lets out a longer groan, covers his face and muffled out: "I hate you all!" "Sure, sure now come on, I want another rematch, Daddy." You say hoping it's not obvious that you paused before saying Daddy. Declan flushes and turns on the X-Box. "Just for that I'm not going to go easy on you." The others let out laughs and you all settle down to play.

It's about her few hours of rampant screaming and losing before Ozzy suggests they try playing about her game. She finds Minecraft and you all agree. It's a great game made even better that Declan sucks at it. He gives up after being killed by mobs their times in a row and passes the controller to Ozzy. She manages to be some what better.

You all stay in that gaming bubble till Declan suggests that some food is in order. Poppy says she can make you all some pasta. Declan joins her and they potter away in the kitchen, laughing and chatting while they cook. The rest of you continue to play and within half an hour you're all munching some cheesy pasta that is just heavenly. You hope Poppy and Declan will teach you some day because you're mum insists that your dishes could kill. She does not mean it in a good way. You all finish dinner and split your separate ways. You think you see Ozzy hand a piece of paper to Lizzie as you leave the living room. Whatever it was she seems excited.

You walk with Declan the few steps it takes to reach your little corridor thing and step in after saying goodnight.

You glance at your envelope and wonder if now is a good time to open it, you decide to wait. It's not like leaving it till tomorrow will hurt and if you're honest you're a little nervous. For now you'll change into pyjamas and watch gaming videos until you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to have some of you guys' ideas on what classes our characters could take. I do have some of my own ideas but I'd like to know what you guys would like to read.


	7. Dysphoria's A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this has a second part but I felt the chapter was getting too long so I split them to make it more manageable.
> 
> Warning: This chspter contains very porely written dysphoria. It's as good as I could do as someone with no experience with it (I'm so sorry for anyone who does).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter. This was my first time writting any sort of dysphoria so I'm very sorry if I've misrepresented.

The first day of classes and Ozzy is sooo not excited; of all the days to feel like they want to hide their body away. Let no one see it and you know what class they have. Fucking nude sleepover. Sure it's a late class and more of a get together but Ozzy knows themselves and they know there's no way they'll have calmed down their dysphoria enough to go to that sleepover.

Well there might be a way but they'd need someone to help them calm down. Unfortunately they're sharing a dorm with pretty much strangers.

She gets up and then immediately realises she has no idea what to wear. Everything they looks at makes their mind think girl, boy. They need something neutral! Why had they left most of their clothes at home? Sure shopping seemed like a fun thing to do then but now the very idea of going out has their skin crawling.

At that there's a knock at the door. "Ozzy, you in there?" Lizzie says. She knows you're normally at least dressed by now. You told her that much last night when you gave her the running timetable. God, you don't know what to do. "Yeah, um just give me a minute?" "Okay, if you need me I'll be out here, tell me if you see my dorm mate and running partner." You know she's trying to lighten the mood but right now you just need clothes.

You remember you've got some khaki shorts that'll look somewhat neutral and you can just about run in but your chest is an entirely different problem. Do you want to have any kind of chest bump today, a little bump, full bump?! The options make your head spin.

All of a sudden you want your pride club friend Joe. He was so confident, unabashedly gay and never gave a fuck what you looked like. One day your dysphoria was so bad you just turned up in a onezy to his house with half your hair shaved off. He sat you down with hot chocolate, complemented your llama onezy and styled your hair so you didn't look a wreck.  
You want him so bad but right now is not the time to call him. Right now you need to make a decision.

You start looking at it from a running stand point instead. Boobs will hurt unsupported but running in a binder is a hell not worth the calmness it'll give you briefly. Not after last time. Boobs it is. You cringe but you stick with your desicion Maybe if you add a chain necklace? No too douchey, not girly enough to balance it all out. Hair clips? Yes! You think you have some camo ones for your fringe. You clip them in and suddenly nothing stands out as too feminine or masculine in your mind anymore. Score!

You step out and see Lizzie looking at you concerned. "I'm sorry, seriously. Normally I am so much more punctual but I'm just having one of those days. As you can see." You say gesturing to yourself. Lizzie laughs but says you look fine before asking if a run is in order. You are so ready for running.

You guys have downloaded the campus map onto your phones so you can run outside this time. The rush of air and endorphins is just what you need. You let your mind swim in a gentle haze of running and wind. You and Lizzie end up running in stride. She was right she really is a good match for you. Running wise you add.

You run through a dozen different rows of trees and at one point there's a river you run next to. It's a beautiful campus. Much more suited for an estate than a school, you note though.

In the end you don't even bother counting how many km you've run you just both enjoy pushing yourself with a friend at your side. You encourage each other when you slow down and chat on benches when catching your breaths.

You end up showering in cubicles next to each other. You hesitate at your bra. It's drenched in sweat but you don't know if you can bear to take it off. Your breath hitches as your fingers fringe the edges. You look at your underwear and your breath hitches again.

"You better not be rubbing one next to me, babe." The name hits too feminine and your mind screams at you that you're all wrong. The miniature mounds on your chest suddenly feel like they're massive swinging tits. Your hair feels too long. Your thighs too round, your hips too wide. Baby bearer. You feel yourself sink to the floor. You don't know how long you stay there. The hot steam from Lizzie's shower floats around you and you think you hear banging on the cubicle door.

"Ozzy, Ozzy! Are you okay? Please you've gotta say something. I'm freaking out here."

You don't care about decency. You want someone to tell you look fine that your body is balanced. Androgynous. You unlock the cubicle.

"Oh, Ozzy thank God. I thought you'd done something." She looks at your eyes, the old sweaty sports bra that you'd give anything for it to be a safe and securing binder and your still dry hair. "Oh, honey." You flinch not honey, not babe, you're just Ozzy. You don't know how to explain all this to her. "It's okay, it's okay. I get it, Ozzy. I was stupid. I knew you were having a bad day and I made it worse with the nick names. I get it, I had lots of friends who couldn't bare them. I don't mind." You can tell she's freaking out because she's talking more than usual.

You step forward and put your arms round her. Her towels soft and her arms fit round you well. Protective. "It's okay, I just lost it a second there. Maybe just put a stop to them today. I do like them, honest." You manage to mumble out. She laughs and you can feel it in her chest. "You're always so sincere. It's funny." She explains. You don't get it but it's fine. Everything's okay.

She lets go of you and you both look each other in the eyes. "Is this where I kiss you?" She jokes.

"Ugh no I'm sweaty, gross and dysphoric, get some standards." You tease and stick your tongue at her playfully.

"Yeah just a little sweaty." She quips. You laugh but agree.

"Might be time to re-try that shower." You say and make your way back into the cubicle and lock it.

"I'm going to be right here changing in case you need me." You don't think you will, not anymore but you do like the sentiment.

You change with a lot less hesitation. You still stare straight ahead instead of down and only give your body a quick scrub but it's an improvement. You dry off and put a towel round you. You try to convince yourself that nothing covered in that fluffy mass exists anymore. You're just a floating head. It doesn't help but it makes you perk up a bit.

You step out and find Lizzie dressed in a neon orange shirts that says "Wanna tango?" Where does she find this shit. She must notice you staring and says "Well do you?" While shaking her hips. You laugh but shake your head "No Lizzie. There are coco pops that need you more."

She immediately screeches and rushes to the kitchen. What is it with her and coco pops? You wonder. Either way you think bringing them was definitely a good move on your part. You change into your slight too small now llama onezy and hope you can get away with claiming a pyjama day.

You join Lizzie on the couch where she's already got two bowls of cereal waiting. You love the little routine your group is falling into. She turns on the tv only to find Paw Patrol loaded up on Netflix. Strange but it's quickly forgotten in favour of a new show you and Lizzie have begun watching together. Bonding you think it's called. Either way it's a great kinky start to the day.

Soon after the others file in at their own pace. They settle down around you two, in what seems like might become permanent sitting positions: Declan sat next to Lizzie with Lucas next to him and Poppy next to you. You all sit in relative silence watching the screen and munching cereal.

The episode ends and Poppy asks the group when their classes are today. Turns out Lizzie has a free day and everyone else is free until Lunch. No one tries to push it by asking what anyone has but you do mention you might not be there for dinner to which Lucas chimes in he's got a class dinner. Poppy and Declan start fussing over what the remainers want for Dinner. Lizzie insists on cheesy pasta to which Poppy huffs and says they can't just eat cheesy pasta all week but Declan points out they'd have to go shopping to make anything else. Cheesy pasta wins.

People slowly disperses while you and Lizzie chat over some kinda morning/afternoon tea. You watch as Lucas and Declan leave at different times for an afternoon class. Wherever they're going they both seemed excited, although Declan seems somewhat twitchy, you suppose he's alright though if he's still going to class.

At about three you start to get twitchy in your llama onezy. You know you need to change into something else to walk across campus and with your dysphoria factored in you really should start to change. You wonder if you can convince Lizzie to help you. She seems to notice your anxiousness and you figure you might as well tell her when she asks what's up.

"I've got a full night class tonight and I need to wear something other than a small onezy across campus. Only problem is dysphoria's a bitch." She laughs and nods before saying completely straight face:

"Bitch thy name is dysphoria!" In a knightly tone. It's actually a lot funnier than it should be and you two laugh about it before she gets up and gestures for you to do the same. You follow her to your room and she immediately heads to your wardrobe. You'd unpacked first thing after arriving and saying hi to her.

She browses through your options. She finds a pair of white, androgynous enough dungarees you'd forgotten about and over looked in your panic. Then she picks up a scrunched up grey polo. You think if you wear one of your cheap, only just presses down on your chest, binders you can pull this off.

"Is this alright?" She gestures to the outfit. You nod and smile gratefully. "I mean of course it is I picked it and you'll look smoking hot." She adds smirking. She leaves and let's you put it on. After faffing around with your hair a bit you admire yourself. You look good, really good. It's just the boost you needed to get your head round the sleepover tonight.

You're even further boosted by Lizzie wolf whistling when you walk out. "Hot damn, it may just be my fashion ego but you look fly as fuck!" You laugh and add "Nah it's just my rocking bod, nothing to do with your fashion sense." You tease and poke your tongue out. She mimics you and then you both chuckle at the ridiculous faces you pulled. You can so do tonight!


	8. Sleepy Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than usual as it's more of the end of last chapter. However it's our first sex scene! (Whoop, whoop!)

The confidence from your hot outfit is still there as you walk across campus and when you arrive at the classroom you guys are in tonight. You think it doubles as a pet play room because the floor is squishy but tonight it's made even squishier by the mounds of quilts and blankets. You got asked to take your shoes off at the door and you put them down in the long line that was already formed.

You walk in and are greeted by all sorts of bodies; there's only about 14 people in the room and judging from what the average class sizes, this will be all. You walk into one of the changing room joined on to the room and take off your (remarkably fashionable) outfit. You don't hesitate on anything this time, instead you ignore it and focus on how excited you are. You can feel your body buzzing at the thought.

You walk out fully undressed and join the group of students that are sat in a semi circle around a more grown looking man.

"Take a good look round. These are going to be your fellow students for the foreseeable future. It's good to check now that no one will murder you." He pauses and the room laughs. It's not entirely fake laugh free but you're sure as the night progresses it'll get better.

"Tonight is a regularly scheduled class rather than a one time event but tonight we'll have some ice breakers and more introductions than most other classes you'll have."

You all go round the semi circle with names. You only remember that the teacher's name is Mr. Ryland and that a girl with black buzz cut hair and perfect little tits is called Dylan. She winks at you when you say your name. You think you've found a play buddy for tonight. Why she chose you you'll never know but when the class finishes with ice breakers she strides right over. You can tell from how suave and confident she is she'll probably be "topping" tonight, if she still wants to after speaking

"Hi my name's Ozzy." You say before realising you're already past that. She laughs. It has an undertone of richness.

"I'm Dylan and I promise not to be a murderer." She says placing her hand over her chest in a vow fashion with a smile. All of a sudden your anxiousness is gone and replaced with excitement. Anyone with a sense of humour like you is bound to be a good match.

"I also promise not to be a murderer." Copying her hand action.

"Always good to check, I say. Anyways I guess we probably get this out of the way now, would you like to be the one taking the sedatives tonight or would you rather leave that to me?" She asks. You're glad she wants to sort everything out now rather than later because as she says that the teacher comes out with the sedative filled hot drinks. You answer by taking a cup with a smirk before taking three long sips. It's so much easier to be confident when you don't know her.

Luckily she chuckles and says: "Perfect. Shall we sit and wait for the magic then?" You join her on the fluffy blankets laid out on the floor. You both lay back and lay on your sides facing each other. There's a heavy pause before she shuffles a little more and slides her hand round your waist and strokes the small of your back. You feel a tingle as your nipples touch. You give into her touch as her hand makes her way up to your neck. You keen. She smirks and then moves foward with a little pressure to your neck and presses your lips together. It's heady and dark like chocolate. You slip your tongue in as your grasp her hips. You feel her gasp.

You feel a thigh slip between your legs. You part them and hook a leg round her body while you slide the other between her thigh's too. You feel her leg press, just right, into you. A moan bursts out of your mouth before you nip her neck in response. She lets out a gasp and presses into your leg in a circular hip movement. Soon your humping in unison; letting out gasps and moans galore.

Then she moves on top of you with one quick movement. You feel perfectly encased, bracketed by her arms and thigh's. She straddles you but moves lower so she can suckle at your nipples. It sends electric waves up your body. She laps at one while rolling and pinching the other. You moan louder and louder before she's moving lower down.

She laps at your pussy with simple licks. You know she can feel how wet you are. You feel her smile against your lower lips. Then she focuses and sucks at your clit. You let out a heavy moan as your body thrusts. Your hands move to her short hair and tug as she sucks. She moans and the vibrations drive you insane.

You thrust again and then you feel her wet, hot tongue slip right into you. A whimper leaves your mouth and she udulates her tongue into tight spots inside you. You're climbing higher and higher. Then she darts her tongue into just the right spot inside you. You feel a shout rip out your mouth as you hump into hers. You feel on fire.

Slowly you come down and she lifts her hair. She just smiles at you with her slick mouth before pressing a kiss to your neck. You feel your eyes get heavier as the drugs kick in. She must see this and let's out a giggle. "Don't worry, even while you're asleep I'll make sure your orgasms are just as rocking." You giggle sleepily and let slumber take you.

Your dreams are full of a dark haired girl with pretty tits who works you through a dozen orgasms. At one point you feel like it's harder to breathe and you dream she's riding your face. Fucking your slack mouth while you fall deeper into sleep.

When you wake up the next morning you ache but in a good way. You make your way back to your dorm to shower while wondering if she'll be up for being partners next lesson.


	9. A Wet Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declan has his first Clothed Wetting class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took longer than other times. You'll have to bare withthe inconsistent update times for now. Luckily though this one's a good omorashi chapter.

Declan is surprised how quickly he's adjusted to being in his room. Everything's set up how he likes it. There are posters put up around the glossy white walls and the desk is already laden with his knick-knacks. Multiple pictures of his dog have been set up on his bedside table. His family remains absent from said pictures, less because Declan dislikes them and more because masturbating with his family staring at him is a problem he'd like to avoid.

The other thing Declan's surprised about: the routine. He's always managed to be one of those people who wakes up any time his body deems fit but already he finds himself falling asleep at about 11 and waking up at 9. Perhaps the good food and company is helping him keep a somewhat normal sleep routine.

Declan walks into the living room and is not at all surprised to find everyone's taken their positions on the sofa; bar Lucas who seems like anything but an early riser. In fact if anything he seems to stumble into the lounge with pyjamas and bed head every day. Declan thinks it's actually quite endearing how little he seems prepared for the first day of classes.

Although as Declan learns over breakfast some people do have pretty much the entire day off. Fortunately Declan is not one of those people. Maybe more unfortunately, Declan is so not ready for his afternoon class. While a clothed wetting session is something Declan's fantasized about (and acted out) too many times to count he's also extremely afraid to meet his class. What if they're all like the men he met online. Tough, handlebar moustache guys wearing bibs and pink plastic pants. Declan shudders at the thought. He's always preceded more slight people.

He remains quiet through breakfast but the others are still making Daddy jokes and he can't help but retaliate. Well all except Lucas who seems to avoid saying it at all costs. Declan wonders if it's because of Lucas' Little side. He's quick to dismiss it though. It's not fair to make assumptions off of kinks. Even if that's what Declan is already doing about his classmates.

Declan grabs an extra cup of Orange juice at breakfast. He's required to have drunken at least 5 cups of liquid by the time he gets to class. It's not like they check it though and Declan figures a bowl of cereal and two glasses of juice with no bathroom break is more than enough. Especially considering Declan has a history of being pretty bad with holds.

By the time class comes round Declan is fidgeting in his room. He crosses his legs and then uncrosses them again. His mind is too distracted to focus on the sheet music he's trying to learn. He keeps forgetting notes and it all sounds a mess. It's better than lying on his bed thinking about how nice it'll be to let go into his joggers though.

How the moisture will soak into his boxers until it spills down and spreads over Declan thigh's. A warm wetness that spreads further and further. Incasing Declan's dick in a hot mess until he finally stops and sighs with content.

Well at least now with a boner Declan finds himself less desperate. In fact he thinks he might be able to hobble his way over to class now.

As he leaves, he spots Lucas leave before him. There's a wobble to his step though and his butt seems more cushioned than yesterday and Declan knows he spent more time than he should have staring at Lucas' as s yesterday.

Declan tries to quiet his thoughts and growing boner that maybe he's just being optimistic but really could Lucas be wearing anything but a diaper with that sort of waddle. Still Declan doesn't want to go there. He doesn't want to think about Lucas clenching his thighs together in an effort to be a good but never being able to get them close enough. He doesn't want to think about how good Lucas would look, flushed cheeks and dark eyes as he lets go. The pitter patter of Lucas pissing into the plastic of the diaper.

Fuuuuck. Get your head out of the gutter. You've only known him two days and your dragging him into your fantasies already?

It was a good one though and Declan might or might not have pulled it out a few times while trying to get to class with relatively clean boxers. If he does it's not like anyone will know.

He finally makes it to class. This is a clothed wetting but because of the plastic floor students are allowed to take shoes and socks off. Declan leans over to untie his shoes but his thighs press heavenly against his protruding bladder. He feels it pulse with pain and he has to clench his thighs to stop a dribble. He sits down to take off his shoes instead.

The classroom is in what Declan heard Poppy say is a normal layout. A circle of chairs, almost set up like an amphitheatre. All set up around the teacher who stands in the middle. She's a young looking lady who stands proudly in a pencil skirt and blazer. Her shirt and bra seem absent and some of the perky flesh peeks out over the blazer. Declan feels his dick harden a little.

If that's even possible at this point. Fantasizing and masturbating along the way to class have left his dick rock hard in his joggers. He's struggling to walk with it. He manages to make his way over to a seat in the circle though and all but collapses into the light green plastic chair.

Across the circle sits a petite, anxious boy with a long pink t-shirt and short, very tight blue shorts. A tall woman sits next to him rubbing circles on his hand. You wonder briefly if they're a MD/LB couple. They certainly give off that vibe.

Perhaps if you ask nicely the Mummy will let you play with her Little boy. You shake the thought out of your head but it's so tempting it comes back stronger. Luckily the teacher begins to speak.

"Now because of how class is set up many of you will want a partner or multiple to ease your desperation. If this sounds appealing please move to my left. I will give you a selection of pin badges that will have what sort of partner your looking for on. Please choose one and the sit back in your original space."

You move to the left and both the Little boy and his Mummy move as well. You don't pay attention much to the others. The teacher comes round with a number of badges. You pick "Looking for: Female and Male. Identify as: Male".

You wonder if the teacher is pretending to be strict for the sake of playing up to people's control kinks or whether she's actually this solemn. Whenever she reaches particular people though she cracks a smile and gives them a special glittery badge with "Prone to Little accidents". You guess it must be an act then. You're glad. You don't love not being in control. Well except for when your so close to wetting it hurts. Which you can tell is going to be pretty soon.

You all sit back down and the teacher begins her address again.

"I assume you've all drunken your given amount of liquid?" The look she gives the class means she knows some of them haven't.

"This is supposed to be a safe space so if you feel you've had enough then that's fine but if not please come up and get a water bottle from the desk near the door."

She wonders over to a desk you all missed. It's laddened with water bottles. Along with stack of towels and dressing gowns for after class and showers.

You know you should go get a water bottle to make up fro you not following rules but you also feel like one more drop of liquid and you'll be spurting in your boxers. Fuck just at the thought of it you have to clench your thighs again. It's not enough though and you end up shoving your hands down as well. You just manage to stay dry.

You look up and see the water bottle drinkers sitting back down. Everyone's shuffling in their seats and you can see why this was only put down as an hour class including clean up.

The teacher returns to the middle and says something that makes Declan shudder.

"Stand up and sit down three times. You have thirty seconds." She says with a smirk. It's an easy enough task.

If your bladders empty.

If not the jostling and impact of the seat can be a very nasty shock. Declan knows from experience that sometimes just that action of standing can be the nail in the coffin for some.

Declan stands up. Gravity grabs a hold of him and he feels his body beg to let go. Drops collect in his urethra.

He sits back down again and despite him being gentle the seat still sends a jolt through his system. His bladder throbs and he swears he can see it happening over his t-shirt.

Again he stands up. He hears someone moan and looks at them. They slide their hand between their thighs, rub and manage to sit back down again. He hopes the slight spark that sent to his dick will help him hold.

He sits down again and the hard chair yet again send a jolt that has Declan squirming. He wants to just let go right now. Send rivulets of piss down his legs.

Another stand and Declan thinks he feels warmth spread in his boxers. His entire body shakes with the effort to stop it. He does and then he sits again. It does nothing to help but Declan crosses his legs quickly and squeezes.

He does his final stand and waits. Squirming but stood on his spot. He watches as others go through the same treacherous process. The ones who had water bottles seem to struggle the most. He looks back at the teacher and sees her holding diuretics. He's definitely glad he didn't take a water bottle now.

The countdown comes to an end and the teacher gives the next instructions.

"Those of you who did not complete the task on time, sit down." Declan sees a few people sit down but the Little boy and his Mummy stay standing. The little boy looks very proud of himself but Declan can tell from his potty dance he won't last long.

"The rest of you, you're in for a treat. Those who completed the task may now play with any partners of their choosing. However anyone caught touching someone without an attraction pin will be asked to leave."

Declan manages to make his way over to where the Mummy has sat her boy on her lap and is languidly striking the front of his shorts where his bulge is standing proud. He lets out a moan and Declan watches as the Mummy giggles in his ear. He misses what she whispers but the Little boy moans louder and looks Declan in the eyes.

Declan swears on his life that boy was an angel. His mouth was open wide in a perfect O and his cheeks were flushed with heavy arousal.

"Do you want to join in?" The Mummy asks. She's staring at you over her boy's shoulder.

You nod and she pats the seat next to her. She picks the boy up with practiced ease and she put him in your lap. You feel yourself jump as he squirms about trying to get comfortable and accidentally jogs your bladder. He lays himself over you with his perked ass right over your dick and head over your shoulder so you can hear his moans.

The Mum sits next to you and places your hand over the boy's dick. She shows you how to rub just right until he's practically writhing on you. He lets out little gasps and cries as you stroke a little faster and heavier. He lets out a big moan and then a small spot appears on his shorts.

"Aww, did my little Danny have fun with the nice man?" The Mum asks. You feel Danny nod and he goes to get up but the Mum pushes him back down.

"Now, now. You know you're not done just yet. Thank the man properly."

The boy flips himself in your lap until your groin to groin. He sucks on your neck as he grinds down into you. You feel wave after wave of pleasure hit you. He lets out overstimulated whispers into your skin until suddenly he freezes. He looks at you with a look you've seen many times in mirrors before. You just kiss his forehead and whisper.

"It's alright little one." You don't know if that was the right thing to say but the wetness trickling onto your dick feels amazing. It covers your lap slowly and you hear it drip to the floor. He slumps onto you finally and gives out the most precious sigh.

You look at the Mum and see her just finishing with a gasp. She has pools of urine around her too.

The teacher pipes up from the centre.

"Anyone who has yet to wet please join me in the middle." You realise with a start that that is you. The Mum gets up and takes her little boy back onto her lap. She thanks you and you reply that it was your pleasure.

You mange to get to the centre with some difficulty. Your boner is starting to go as your body screams for release. You make it over to where 4 other students are stood with the teacher.

She hands you all a bottle of water.

"Since you all can hold so well, I think you should show the class exactly how much you can take."

You take the water bottle and even just heading it swish sends ripples down to your bladder, it clenches in response.

The teacher looks expectantly at you all and you put the tip to your lips. You take a big gulp in hopes you can get it gone quick but this proves to be your downfall. Your bladder expands and you groan around the latter bottle. More water drips into your mouth and you swallow again.

Your entire body tenses. You can feel every drop that goes down your throat. Your dick starts to let droplets out into your boxers.

Another gulp and your legs feel like jelly. You can't clench your thigh's anymore. You feel the stream pick up and the hot warmth spreads to your joggers.

You take about her hesitant sip and the dam breaks.

Your stream floods your joggers and you start to feel it dousing your legs. You let out a moan as the wet warmth spreads over your legs. It travels in rivers down to the floor where a yellow puddle expands beneath you. Your torrent doesn't let up until your entire joggers are saturated and then, only then do you finally feel your orgasm take you.

The thick cum squirts into your boxers and you feel it slide against your dick with no where to go in the wetness of your urine.

The teacher smiles at you and points you to the showers after giving you a towel and dressing gown with a note saying return next class. As you go to shower you spot the Mummy rubbing herself looking at your ruined joggers. You blush but it invigorates you enough to get you to the shower.

After that you wrap yourself up in the fluffy bath robe and make your way back to your dorm and into bed. You sleep until your woken up by Lizzie and Poppy to make cheesy pasta. You have to excuse yourself to the toilet multiple times though because your bladders so weak you might have to wear a diaper tonight. The thought sends trills through you and you think you know that's exactly what you're going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any requests please leave them in the comments. :)


	10. A Freezing Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, well this is just one jumble of story lines. I guess in short Poppy tries temperature play and Lucas gets some comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes: Temperature play and Non-sexual Age regression

Poppy has no idea what she's gotten herself into.

Her mixed bag schedule has something called: "Temperature Play Massage". She tried googling it but it only gave her normal massage recommendations. Something tells her this massage will be a little more interesting than a regular one.

She gets dressed in a nice black and white striped dress; the summer has for once lived up to the expectation of somewhat heat. It's still nippy though in the morning so Poppy grabs a fluffy cardigan.

She wonders into the living room and grabs her cereal before sitting next to Ozzy. She secretly loves their onezy but due to the red eyes that join it she doesn't comment. Instead her attention turns to the tv where a show called "Bonding" is playing. Poppy wonders if her prayers will be answered but alas there's no mention of temperature play.

She could ask someone else but they've seemed to reach an unsteady agreement not to mention their classes. Instead the conversation just drifts between what to have for dinner and who's going to be in today.

"We can't have cheesy pasta AGAIN." Poppy protests.

"We sooo can Pop-tart. Besides you and Declan made it less like pasta and more like a work of God!" Lizzie exaggerates.

Declan pipes up. "Umm Poppy, I don't think we actually can have anything else. Unless you want to grocery shop today?" Poppy thinks her sigh of defeat gives away she has no intention of grocery shopping and Lizzie whoops enthusiastically.

You see Declan smirk. "What you smirking at... Daddy?" You tease and draw out the pause so he gets even more peeved. He comes over to noogie you but you ducks and stick your tongue out at him. Lucas giggles and Declan stops attacking and sits back down with a calm smile.

Not much else happens during breakfast but the group seems to find it hilarious to call Declan Daddy so when he goes over to get a second glass of OJ he brings back ice cubes and puts them down people's shirts as punishment.

All too quickly it's time for your morning class and you head out with a simple shouted goodbye.

You make your way down to one of the more flexible classrooms. It has plastic floors but Poppy also knows there are rings for ropes and stuffed toys hidden in the cupboards. Yet when Poppy arrives at the classroom she's handed a blindfold and directed in by what she assumes is a teacher or masseuse of some sort. He asks her to sit down on a cushiony table. He then directs her to lie down on her front with her face through the hole. She just about manages to fumble her way into position.

She can hear the sound of other people shuffling in the room and at one point she thinks she hears a lighter. The masseuse comes back a few minutes later. She didn't know he'd left but his steps approaching her suggest so. He asks her to undress in a hushed tone ( the entire room is quiet for a class Poppy assumes has the average of 15 in). She hands her clothes to him and then lies back down. Everything's so relaxed and it gets better when he starts rubbing a slick oil over her back. His fingers push at knots and every stress falls blissfully away.

Then the oil starts to feel a little cool. Suddenly her entire back feels like she's been rubbed with mint. Now that she says that Poppy can smell mint in the air. Her back chills and yet she still feels great. The chill is relentless though and Poppy can feel goosebumps rise.

Then she hears a lighter flick and the smell of smoke hits her nose. Poppy thinks she gets the idea now. Hot wax drips onto her skin and it contrasts so well with the cool mint that Poppy swears she feels electricity run through her back. It pours and collects in the arch of her back. The hot feeling it leaves behind melts away as the cold ebbs itself back in. The heat now pooling in any divets and creating little oasi on her back. Poppy thinks she'll definitely come again to this class.

Once again the masseuse's hands are on her again. He peels the wax of and a warm towel rubs off any left over wax and oil He then begins rubbing another oil on her. This one seems to fight with the cool one and heats her skin to a burning flickering feeling. Poppy can barely keep up and with her sight taken away every action rushes past in a delightful way.

He picks up something and Poppy feels a drip on her back. It flares up with a coolness she's unfamiliar with. It freezes little patterns onto her heated skin and she shivers with delight. She thinks she can feel some of these tingles right down to her clit. It's really rocking her body in all the right ways.

The masseuse presses something into her back which he begins to slowly spiral around. Every millimetre it inches along feels so good against her baking skin. She lets out a groan and the masseuse presses it in harder. It's cold tendrils infect her skin and leave behind goose bumps and a cool trickle of liquid.

He wipes her down again this time with a cool towel. He asks her gently to turn over and open her legs. She complies and he slowly traps her legs in what she can only assume is a spreader bar. It feels smooth against her ankles.

She feels a pillow slide under her hips raising them up enough to leave her pussy spread open. Slick with the tingles from earlier. She hears a wet noise and then a toy is being slid into her. It's slim but curved just right to press against that special spot inside Poppy. It has the bonus of having a smooth curve that slides against Poppy's clit when it's finally been fully inserted.

It begins to vibrate and Poppy lets out a moan because the exact second it does she feels cold drops hit her chest. She feels a something rise inside her and realises the growing heat is probably more oil. She feels her clit warm up and be vibrated as ice is put against her breast.

The cold block flicks and teases her nipple to full mast as the vibrator buzzes and spread the warmth around inside her. She feels her vagina pulse around the slick vibrations and a wave of euphoria takes over.

She gasps and moans as the masseuse continues to trail the ice over her nipples and thrusts the vibrator straight into her g-spot. Poppy feels her body flush with heat and the ice feels even colder post-orgasm. The masseuse slowly removes the vibrator and she's allowed a few minutes of rest as he cleans up the water droplets. He can't remove the oil and she's quite glad. The heat feels nice inside if her. Like molten honey. It'll slowly drip out as she lays there anyway.

Poppy sits up and removes her blindfold. The entire room is dimmed but she can make out students being given the same exhilarating treatment. She watches one particular girl who's arched back and Angel like whimpers take her eye. She's put back on task though as the masseuse hand her clothes back to get dressed.

By the time she's made her way to her dorm building, her pants are coated with oil and slick. She wonders briefly if she can be bothered to clean herself up. She really can't, she's tired, icky and feeling kind of low. She makes her way instead to an aftercare room.

The lady at the desk asks her name and searches her up on the computer. She finds Poppy's previous class and nods.

"It can be a pain sometimes to get the oil off can't it, sweetie. That's fine though that's what we're here for."

Poppy gets led into a hot tub of sorts. The room smells of magnolias and something clean. The steam from the hot tub rises and swirls around Poppy's face. She feels serene and calm. She must be in there a while before they send someone in to help her clean up because her fingers have gone all wrinkly.

They slowly guide her through the process of what they're doing. They gently wash Poppy until they ask in a soft voice for her to stand and get out of the tub.

Poppy wraps herself up in a fluffy bath robe and they ask her if she needs anything else. She thanks them and says she's all set. They smile and sign her out. Poppy knows why people say to check out the aftercare rooms now, they're one of the best after scene experiences she's had.

She makes her way back to the room and rests a little before Lizzie wakes her up with the reminder that dinner still needs making. They both go through to wake Declan and they laugh their way through cooking more cheesy pasta.

Declan takes a surprising amount of bathroom breaks but Poppy remembers reading on a kink blog that sometimes after a long hold people can struggle to hold it in for very long. After all Declan did have his afternoon class today.

Poppy remembers idly that she has a watch and learn session at some point. It's separate to her classes but it's a chance for her to watch an omo class in session. She hopes Declan won't mind, she wouldn't tease him about it but it certainly would be interesting to see him in his zone. Although Poppy has a sneaking suspicion that Declan's becoming more and more comfortable with his dorm mates.

The pasta is finally ready to be served, they dish it up and put the rest in the fridge for the others to eat later or tomorrow. They settle down and eat on the sofa. A soft quietness settling in the absence of the entire group until Declan collects up the empty bowls. They start up a quick conversation about where they should shop for the play room before heading to bed. They all agree on making a day long Ikea trip this Saturday to, in Lizzie's words, "Get some fan-fucking-tastic meatballs and weirdly named furniture." Poppy hopes the others will join them and they can bond more as a dorm.

At the mention of meatballs though they realise they do need to grocery shop at some point. Declan volunteers to do so tommorow and with that they head to bed.

Poppy feels so relaxed from the massage and spa treatments it take her barely any time to fall asleep. She only rouses a little when the sound of crying comes into her room. She  
suddenly jumps though when the sound of a crash hits her. She sits up and rubs her eyes wearily. The sound of someone crying and hicccuping urges her into the living room.

The tv has something colourful playing quietly in the background but it provides little to no light. She flicks a switch for the lamp that sit in the corner and the new light gives her the full image of Lucas huddled on the floor holding his leg. He must have walked into the table.

Lucas is crying so much that Poppy wonder if he's broken it. When she reaches out though to comfort him Lucas jumps and cries harder. His eyes are swimming with something so young and fearful that Poppy doesn't even think about the words that slip out of her mouth.

"It's alright, sweetie." Poppy begins to regret the words until Lucas looks up at her his eyes no longer so watery, instead with an indescribable clarity. She figures she's too far gone now and completely misjudged the situation. The moment passes though and Lucas begins to sniffle and hiccup again. Poppy forget the strange look and focuses on Lucas who seems in need of tissues, she stands up to take him to the bathroom or at least to a more comfty place. He doesn't follow suit though and Poppy realises her assumption that Lucas is in little space is confirmed by his desperate look and grabby hands. She pick him up and after some manoeuvring settles him on her hip. His finger slip into his mouth.

Poppy's done her fair share of googling as an experimentalist. The Ageplay community has always intrigued her. From their spectrum of age to how some people can have it be entirely sexual whereas others can't even comprehend sex in their headspace.

Something she's always been curious of for herself though is being someone's care giver. She's always been an inherently caring person and she loves to coddle people. The idea of having someone who relied on her for that is a very tempting thing. She's never really dabbled with it too much though for fear of being a paedophile.

When Lucas muzzled his head into her pyjamas and coos though, she wishes she had dabbled more. She lays him down on the sofa and his attention is caught by the tv. She moves his pyjama leg up and examines his leg. It looks fine in the dim light but she remembers a video she watched on when Littles injure themselves. It said that Littles know it's not a big deal if they hurt themselves but their emotions are far too childlike to not react. Instead of treating it like nothing kiss the injury and reassure them it's okay, never dismiss their feelings

Poppy leans down and kisses the scrape. Lucas looks at her questioningly. She quickly thinks of something that will explain that that was only a comforting kiss.

"There now Poppy the fairy princess has put her magic on it so it won't hurt you anymore."

It's something her mum used to say to her and when Lucas giggles she smiles at him thanking her mum briefly for that little trick.. If he wasn't already the cutest thing already his giggle certainly was among Poppy's top ten adorable sounds. She picks up a blue blanket that laid forgotten on the floor after the fall and he makes grabby hands towards it. His words come out muffled around his fingers but sweet non the less.

"Pwease," There's a pause as he stumbles over his words."Pwinsess Poppy?"

She lays it over him and his left over hand bunches some of it up against his chest. He lets out a yawn and shuts his eyes. Poppy's hand reaches out to the remote control and turns off the tv.

Poppy can't leave him to sleep here though, Lucas is many things (small, cute, nervous) but he's not much of an exhibitionist. He's probably not grateful she's seen this let alone if someone else stumbles upon him the next morning.

She scoops him up into her arms. He grumbles but lets her carry him to his room. She tries to walks quietly down Lucas and Declan's short corridor but having the extra weight, never mind how light, throws her body a little off balance and she fears she's treading too heavy.

The door poses much more of a problem though. Lucas has shut it behind him and Poppy doesn't have a spare hand. She huffs and tries to open it with her elbow. It clanks loudly in protest at Poppy's abuse. She jumps when she hears the door next to Lucas' creak open. She sharply turns her head to find Declan standing there in dark pyjama pants and an exhausted look. He takes in the sight and just rolls his eyes. Figures Daddy Declan couldn't give up his stony reputation Poppy thinks, she may or may not let out a snort at that thought. She feels a little bit bad though when Lucas gives a mumble. She shushes him gently and sways from side to side in a rocking motion.

Declan cracks a light smile at that and opens the door; Poppy feels bad for having judged him as being stony, there's no reason he would be shocked, they're at a kink school after all.

Poppy walks in and Declan flicks on the light. Lucas lets out a whimper at it though and curls tighter into Poppy. Declan instead flicks on a night light Poppy had missed in the corner and turns off the light. Poppy lays out Lucas on the bed and turns to Declan who's holding a stuffed elephant he'd found that had been stuffed under Lucas' bed with it's trunk jutting out.

He places it in Lucas' arms and Lucas lets out an appreciative hum as he snuggles into it. Poppy swears on her life she sees Declan crack one of the softest looks she's ever seen on him in these brief days; the softest look she's seen on anyone in fact.

He seems to break out of the soft trance. He ushers Poppy out the room before turning to her.

"So I'm guessing from the looks of it Lucas went into Little space."

Poppy nods. From everything right down to the look in Lucas' eyes, it matches up perfectly to what she's read about Little space.

"I may not be an expert but I do know that he needs someone around when that happens, right?"

Poppy shakes her head. He knows where Declan's coming from but really he should break the misconception.

"Some people can be completely independent in Little space but judging from tonight and the whole going to a school that has such strict rules about looking after and being kind to people in little space, I don't think Lucas is one of those people."

"Wait, so he doesn't have a, what do they call it? Uh nice person?"

Poppy giggles. Declan looks determined to get this right.

He continues. "The nurse person? Baby sitter? Fuck, the, the soft person?"

Poppy has to cover her mouth so she doesn't wake anyone. Declan cracks a smile too. She has a feeling a lot of that was to lighten the mood anyway. It definitely worked.

"Maybe he did before he came here but I don't think he'd be up at..." She checks her watch. "Jesus Christ, fucking 4am if he had someone's looking after him."

"Yeah... Look I don't know a lot about Littles but I don't want Lucas up alone at night in that sensitive of a headspace." Declan says

"Well, Daddy Declan, it's unfortunately not up to us." Poppy tries to soften the blow of reality with the nickname but it seems to fail judging by Declan's look "Lucas has every right to be up this late." Whether Poppy likes it or not, they really don't have any say in this. It's up to Lucas. She can't really imagine him enjoying having to sneak around and hide his headspace though.

"I know, just, Littles are like children they just want to be loved and have fun. You don't get that when you're alone." Declan seems to say this with a lot of conviction for someone who didn't know what a caregiver was called teases Poppy in her mind.

"I get it, I do. He's so sweet and innocent when he's like this it hurts your soul to think he's doing it alone." Declan nods. "However it's not our choice. We need to let Lucas choose what he wants."

Declan seems to deflate at this. Poppy knows he's just trying to keep Lucas safe and happy. No one wants to see their friends sad or know they're suffering. She wishes she could help. She thinks maybe she can

"Although, you never know if you ask Lucas tomorrow he might be able to compromise with you after all he probably doesn't want to be up at the ass crack of dawn alone. Plus the playroom's being set up this weekend so he'll have a safe place to play whether or not you two talk."  
  
Declan nods. He looks calmer.

"Now then, I do declare it's time for us to go to fricking sleep." Poppy says.

Declan smiles and waves over his shoulder as he opens his door and then shuts it behind him.

Poppy makes her way to her room as well. As she falls asleep she hopes there are no more injuries tonight or upset roommates for that matter. All too soon though she's fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you can probably tell by the sudden decrease in posts that this fic will probably have some longer wait times for chapters. I could give you a rough estimate time wise for the next chapter but it'd probably be wrong so for now, enjoy your kinky lives. Until next time- KinkyKoala


End file.
